Takishima vs Kei
by Krystyal
Summary: Why can't I say it? I only want to say it! These feelings in my heart!


"Kuso!" came from clenched teeth as leaves fell from the tree after being violently struck. Who would strike a tree that hard you ask? None other then:

Hikari Hanazono. Miss Rank 2.

But why does she strike said poor tree? Venting frustration over yet another loss to Kei Takishima? Normally you'd be right.

"Why can't I say it properly!?" Hikari let loose a storm of punches on the poor innocent tree, her sandbag had already fallen to pieces. For as long as they'd been together after their mutual confessions and other hardships, she still couldn't say it properly. "We've even proposed to each other!" Hikari let her head rest on the trees abused bark as tears formed in her dark eyes.

"Why can't I say: I love Ta- Tak- Tak-?" Her voice trailed off as a tear fell from her cheek. She watched as it made a slight 'plip' when it struck the ground. An image of her most special person flashed before her, that insufferable (intoxicating) grin, those messy (but oh so soft) blonde locks of hair, and his eyes, those feral eyes. His eyes could be terrifying beyond belief, promising death and pain beyond Hades itself. Yet she had seen them worried, frantic, and filled with his love for her. Such deep pools she found herself just staring into, losing all sense of herself, until he glanced her way and she became a blithering idiot.

More tears joined the first as she replayed her memories. Even after all the mistakes she'd made that worried or hurt Takishima, he'd stayed by her. He understood her kind nature better then she did. And yet she couldn't defeat him, she couldn't even match him in this regard. He could freely and easily say "My Hikari whom I love so much." at any time, in front of anyone. Yet she could barely ever return those words.

The S.A. lead by Takishima had of course disbanded after the longest run of any S.A. group when graduation had come. Even with their busy lives they all strived to remain as close as they could. Meeting as a group at least once a month, but many times grouping in pairs or trios more often then that. Hikari's thoughts wandered to her S.A. friends as her current thoughts weren't helping the matter at hand. All of them had entered into education and training to prepare them to take over their families business and dreams.

Ryuu Tsuji still remained worried over his precious twins Jun and Megami Yamamoto, but Finn Koupe Shuzette joined them. With Finn's baby brother happy and healthy there were talks of an arranged marriage between Finn and Ryuu, neither rejecting the idea, to solidify relations between Finn's country and the businesses in Japan.

While Jun and Megami had initially been unhappy with the idea, after seeing how happy Ryuu was at the thought, they became happy that he was happy. Now Finn had even told Hikari in confidence she was certain what having a brother and sister would be like.

Jun and Megami were slowly becoming superstars in their own rights. Each had found their reason to bring true life to their choice of music. Jun's being Sakura Ushikubo and Megami's being Yahiro Saiga (even though he never would give a straight answer to anyone save Megami about his feelings). Megumi and Yahiro had announced their own engagement only a few days before.

Tadashi Karino and Akira Toudou were now also happily (violently) engaged to one another. Akira's family airline business being a major reason that they could all gather together easily. Tadashi had done his part as well. An exact replica of the S.A. greenhouse had been build within the grounds that were to become his and Akira's home. Many tears and emotions had run the day he had revealed it to them all. Their 'home' for so many years that they had all thought would be lost to them, somehow they had found their way back to it.

That brings us back to our current time and issue bound Hikari. She and Takishima had remained devoted to one another. Even though her proposal had been declined, both she and Takishima still wore the 'rubber band ring' daily. Takishima continued to make his family's business flourish, but under strict (and very surprising) orders from his grandfather, Kaname; that Kei must not repeat his own mistakes. Therefore Kei's time with the company was limited and controlled, being overseen by Aoi Ogata; it had become a much more comfortable schedule for Kei.

Kei and Hikari had both enrolled into the same college shortly after high school ended. Hikari declaring that she couldn't allow Takishima to beat her there either. But the real reason had been much, much different in fact. But only Hikari's brother Atsushi knew of it, she hadn't even meant to tell him but like always, her heart and mouth worked faster then her brain.

_Flashback_

Hikari danced about the house excitedly while her parent just laughed. She had been accepted into the same school as Takishima!

"Now you'll be able to defeat Takishima's son properly!" Jiro, Hikari's father, had boosted.

"Yeah, I won't let him beat me anymore!" Hikari had turned to confirm with her fist clenched tightly, fire in both her and her father's eyes. Her mother, Masako, had only sighed and rolled her eyes. Atsushi, however, stared strangely at Hikari, he had heard her normal boosting for years, but something about this one seemed off to him. Having agreed to take over his father's carpentry business had allowed him to remain at home, although he paid his share of rent and house fees through a reduced salary rate. He watched Hikari boost again about finally defeating Takishima before leaving to train even harder.

Atsushi followed her this time unlike all the other times she went to train. He watched as his little sister pelted the sandbag over and over, her back to him. The wind stirred suddenly and as Hikari turned for another powerful kick, her hair was blown from her face. That's when he saw what she was really doing.

Hikari was crying.

Atsushi's eyes widened before he walked and stood directly behind Hikari. "Hikari!" he said sternly

"YAA!" Hikari yelped as she spun round, losing her balance in the process and ending up sitting on the ground. "You startled me!" she shouted as she franticly tried to wipe away her tears. "Dust in my eyes from the wind."

Atsushi kneeled down and took both her wrists with his hands, even as she fought against him, "Why are you crying?" Hikari looked up in surprise before letting her head drop. "Hikari please." his voice soft, "Why do you shed tears?" He watched as more tears slowly dripped off of her chin. She mumbled something quietly that he couldn't hear. He sighed slightly. "Did that Takishima do something to you?"

"What! No! He'd never!" Hikari's eyes rose in anger till she saw her brother's concerned face. She knew instantly that he'd only said that to make her spirit come back. "I'm afraid." she whispered loud enough to be sure he had heard her.

"What?" Atsushi asked eyes widened, "What in the world can make my little sister afraid?" He'd seen her face down odds and overcome obstacles that few would ever even think to challenge.

"I'm afraid I'm not good enough." She finally said clearly, her protests to be released finally stopping. "I'm not good enough for Takishima." More tears began flowing as Atsushi released her hands. Hikari adjusted herself to be in a kneeling position, with her hands tightly clasped on her knees. "I'm afraid that Takishima will realize I'm not good enough soon."

"How are you not good enough?" Atsushi asked quietly, "You've only ever been beaten by Takishima and Tokiwa."

"That's exactly it!" Hikari's voice rose. "I've never even tied Takishima! Much less defeated him properly!" Tears continued to flow freely. "I do my best and yet Takishima is still above me! Even Iori was able to tie with Takishima! So I have to show Takishima that I'm at the very least his equal!" Hikari lowered her head again. "Even at college, they've realized the difference between us." Her eyes grew distant as she remembered the other girls declaring she was unfit to be with Takishima because of their social status.

"And that's why you really wanted to enter the same college as him." Atsushi finished for her. "To prove you can stand by him equally."

"But I've got so little time left. After college his life will speed up so much." Hikari sobbed. "His entrance exams were higher, he is paying for school by himself while I'm scraping together scholarships." Hikari's voice became quiet again. "He's just a world apart from me. If I can't show him that I could run the Takishima group by his side instead of just being a burden on him, he'll.. He'll.." Hikari hid her face in her hands as more sobs racked her small frame as she buried her face in her hands.

"Is that really all?" Atsushi grinned. Hikari looked up with red eyes and tear stained face. Atsushi gently patted her head. "You'd shouldn't have worried. There is no way my little sister will not be 'good enough' for anyone. Takishima works so hard to be number one because he knows you're right there if he doesn't give it his all." Hikari lowered her eyes behind her hair. "Besides, you have an older brother who believes you can do it, so you'll do it guaranteed."

"Yeah. Yeah! Yeah!!" Hikari's old spirit and confidence returned to her slowly. "I'll show that Takishima! If he blinks for one second I'll overtake him!" Atsushi grinned contently as she stood and resumed her training, in her normal fashion.

_End Flashback_

Hikari grinned at the memory. Since then she had studied heavily in how the Takishima Group operated and how people managed such massive businesses. Kei had been surprised in her class choices stating "Oh, so Miss Rank 2 wishes to start her own company to challenge mine?"

Hikari hadn't answered instead going beet red and running from him shouting "Don't call me Rank 2!" She's even gone as far to ask Aoi Ogata for a secret internship to experience and learn everything she could. Now while Takishima was typing briskly away at his laptop she could look over his shoulder and actually understand, even help, the genius she'd tried to beat for so long. She felt closer to him then she ever had.

But that nagging thought of 'not good enough' still floated through her mind now and again. Especially when it came to being able to say her feelings for him.

"I love Tak- Taki- Takis." face red and breathing hard she couldn't continue once again. "Kuso." fresh tears gathered in her eyes. Her mind turned back to a time when Alisa Epulton now Ogata, had asked her repeatedly about loving Takishima. She hadn't been able to do it well then and Alisa had chastised her about it. Hikari let her head rest against the tree. "And still I haven't improved one bit."

Her mind continued floating over her memories. She smiled happily about the time when she had tried calling Takishima by Kei instead. A habit she had yet to change. She rose from the tree then sat miserably upon the porch of her parents home. She'd come back to visit them after another failed attempt to beat Takishima. She noticed a shadow appear over her before its owner joined her on the porch.

"You're in an odd mood again little sister." Atsushi chuckled at the sight of the destroyed training equipment. Their father had been meaning to dispose of it anyways as it was now very old and worn. And their mother didn't want her grandchildren exposed to it after her daughter had become so 'corrupted'.

They sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence as the breeze rustled through the area. "Do you think I'm strange brother?" Hikari asked quietly.

"Completely." Atsushi answered without hesitation causing Hikari to fall over in exasperation. "But that's just you little sister." Silence returned to the pair.

"How's Takishima doing?" Atsushi asked suddenly.

"hmm? Oh, he's still having fun." Hikari spoke slowly. "And before you ask, he's still treating me well." Hikari grinned her brother.

"That's good to hear." Atsushi chuckled. The silence between siblings became comfortable till Atsushi spoke. "How do you feel about Takishima little sister?"

Hikari's eyes widened as her face became red, "I L-, L-, Love sushi!" Her face fell again at her failure, a single tear escaped her eye. All she wanted to do was say what she felt, why was it so hard?

Atsushi raised an eyebrow and smirked at his idiot sister, "That's nice, but how do you feel about." Atsushi leaned over close to Hikari, "Kei."

"I love Kei!" Hikari answered immediately. Her hand came up to touch her lips as realization struck her. Her heart was overflowing with all her feelings for the man she had been in competition with for so long. It seemed a dam had burst within her. She continued to stare blankly into space as Atsushi smiled while standing.

"Baka." Atsushi chuckled as he bonked Hikari on the head lightly before leaving her to her thoughts.

"I love Kei." Hikari whispered. That was it! It was just like when she had realized she loved Kei! Takishima was her rival. He was the cool, collected person who she could never seem to beat. Always smirking and never losing his composure. He could see something once and remember it. A perfect genius. Always her number one rival.

But Kei, he was compassionate. His smile always stole her breath away. He'd go to such lengths to help his friends. He dealt with her denseness to his feelings without so much as a word. And he cared so very much about things. Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she fully realized the depths of her own feelings. Yes she loved Kei with all her heart.

Hikari's phone suddenly went off. Startled out of her daze she fumbled around with it trying to answer it. Finally she was able to pick up. "Hello?"

"My Angel Hikari!" Akira's voice blared from the speaker. "That beast Kei hasn't done anything bad to you since last time has he!?"

Hikari giggled in spite of herself. "No Akira, Takis- Kei has been a perfect gentleman." Silence was her reply. "Akira?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"I'm going to KILL HIM when he gets here! Brainwashing my poor Hikari!" Akira shouted over the phone. "See you soon!" came the overly happy farewell before the line went dead, bad tidings indeed for the object of Akira's wrath.

"Wha?" Hikari blinked a few times before returning her phone to the belt pouch Ta- Kei had given her. She fiddled with the still attached number 2 pendant he'd given her as well before realizing the time. "I'm going to be late!" Hikari shouted as she ran to try to make the nearly forgotten meeting.

Takishima Kei, number one in almost everything he did. Handling a international group before he was even out of school. Sat patiently waiting after avoiding several large objects being lobbed at his head, courtesy of Akira. Sadly (or expectedly) Tadashi was on the other side, and no matter which way he dodged, the objects smashed into him. Although now Akira was busy fussing over her fiancé's broken form.

"I don't want to die! I love Akira's food too much!" Tadashi croaked out.

"Don't go towards the light!" Akira shouted as she shook Tadashi.

"Even though she's the one that caused his pain." Jun whispered to Sakura, Megumi, Finn, and Ryuu.

~At least she doesn't do it on purpose anymore~ Megumi's write/erase board flashed up. The others nodding their heads in reply. Although Megumi's voice was now heard, she still used the board to communicate, save for with Yahiro.

After Tadashi had recovered, which only took a bite of sandwich. They all took their seats awaiting their last member to arrive. Silly how during High School she had usually been the one always early had become the one just making it on time.

"TAKISHIMA!" speak of the devil. Hikari's form charged towards the group. Kei looked up with his normal calm smile.

"She's fired up today." Ryuu calmly observed as he and Finn each fed a baby sloth.

"As always." Yahiro grinned from where he had pulled a blushing Megumi onto his lap. "This is much more comfortable?" Megumi just nodded quickly.

Hikari stood panting in front of Kei in all her glory. Fists clenched to her side, hair springing off wildly, eyes locked with Kei's calm visage. "What will the match be today then, Miss" Kei's voice was silenced by Hikari's finger on his lips. This caused everyone to look squarely at the pair.

"Don't call me that." she said calmly, shocking the gathered people. "I have something I want to do." Hikari leaned towards Kei. All the while repeating 'I love Kei.' in her head over and over.

"NOOOO!" Akira tried to jump to stop what was happening but Tadashi's arm round her waist stopped her cold.

'I love Kei.' Hikari repeated one last time before her mind's world exploded as her lips touched Kei's. Hikari was openly kissing a very shocked looking Kei. It only lasted a few moments before Hikari broke the kiss and leaned close to his ear. With a very quiet whisper, "I love Kei with all my heart, not as a friend, not as a rival; but as Kei loves Hikari."

Kei's eyes widened and his shock only increased when instead of a normally blushing to the point of fainting, Hikari rested her forehead against his and looked him straight in the eye. He felt himself falling in love all over again with the only person whom he knew that he could never truly match.

~What did she say?~ Megumi frankly scribbled to Yahiro, who could only shrug as the rest of the group did while Hikari took her place beside Kei, grinning like a satisfied cat. Even Akira couldn't move at the change in Hikari, normally she would be beet red and frazzled by sitting so close to Kei, but now she looked so..

Content.

A peaceful feeling fell over the group as Kei could only remain shocked as he looked down at his beloved.

*crunch, crunch, crunch* "Stop stealing Hikari's share!" Akira, instead of beating Tadashi, simply took the food away. The gentle peace was broken, and all the inhabitants of the greenhouse called 'Home' began chatting amongst themselves again, enjoying each others company, and updating on what had been happening in their lives.

Although he had immensely enjoyed the day with his friends, now that the day was gone and they'd seen everyone off at the airport who required it. Kei was continually glancing down uncertainly at the woman leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. Granted this kind of activity had been what he'd desired for so long. Although her normal embarrassment about romantic activities always proved cute and amusing, this was nice too.

"Hikari." He started. He choked on his next words as she looked up. Her eyes were normally so full of emotion, he'd seen her eyes like this before, but that was only when he'd asked her for a kiss as a present when they were alone.

"Yes Kei?" Again his mouth refused to work when she said his name like that.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered out as they continued walking toward their apartment complex. Hikari had insisted on getting the apartment next to Kei's, saying it wouldn't be fair if she stayed at home since he was going to be living alone. Unbeknownst to anyone, Hikari's and Kei's beds were placed against the single wall that divided them. Both had spent much time just leaning against that wall.

They finally arrived at the doors to their apartments. "Hika-"

"Want to come in for a moment Kei?" Hikari asked with a small grin. "I'll make dinner for us." (her cooking has improved a lot, but that's another story to be written later)

"Of course." Kei nodded as he followed her inside, taking his normal seat that had a good view of the window (and of the kitchen). He watched as she quickly prepared their evening meal. The apron she'd bought with the words "Kiss the cook!" in English on it, a bit tattered (explosions still happened) and had some stains, but still made her look very cute. Although the 'evil Kei' side of him wanted her to be wearing nothing but that apron, he quickly put those thoughts aside.

"Its so nice we still get to see them so often isn't it Kei?" Hikari interrupted her own humming. "I'd heard that friends usually lose track of each other after High School. I'm glad that didn't happen to us!" Although her back was to him, Kei was fully aware she'd be grinning madly.

"Yes it is." Kei agreed after shaking himself from the feeling of being called by his given name again. "Everyone in the S.A. is very important to us." Hikari's heart filled with joy when he referred to the both of them. Dinner was served and they chatted happily through it. Speaking of business matters, as well as when their friends and family. After dinner was through they sat and watched the sunset over the city. Hikari's apartment was on the corner of the building so only Kei's apartment was next to hers (cue evil Kei laughter), giving a spectacular view.

"Hikari?" Kei started again.

"What is it Kei?" she asked as she looked up from her comfortable place resting her head against him while sitting in his lap. Again a greatly appreciated action from Kei, usually resulting in a flustered Hikari.

Being prepared for it this time Kei was able to continue. "You've changed today. Why do you call me by my given name instead of Takishima." He saw a smirk and recognizable glint in her eye. Kei sighed as he thought 'it was all leading up to some challenge.'

"Because Kei is Hikari's as Hikari is Kei's." She grinned while she changed positions, now sitting on his lap facing him with her legs on either side of his. She nearly squealed in delight at the cute face Kei couldn't help but make. "I realized something today with Atsushi's help."

"Your brother's help?" Kei strangled out. Hikari grinned inside of herself, she could get used to a flustered Kei.

"Yeah." Hikari said as she stared into Kei's beautiful eyes. "He asked me how I felt about Takishima and I couldn't answer." Kei sweat dropped. "But then he asked me how I felt about Kei." With that Hikari gently pressed her lips against Kei's forehead before continuing. "I answered 'I love Kei' before my heart could beat again." Kei was doubting he could get his eyes to return to their normal shape after being widened so much. Hikari leaned against Kei and rested her head next on his shoulder.

"I realized that Takishima is my eternal rival, he's the future leader of the Takishima Group, and all around number one." Kei could only put his arms around her as he felt moisture being to seep through his shirt. "He's someone that someone like me shouldn't even try to beat, much less catch." He could feel her breathing becoming a bit ragged. "Nobody expects me to ever beat him, or even compare to him. I'm not even in the same world as Takishima no matter which way you look at it." Kei hugged her tighter as he was about to deny that fact. "And they're right too." Kei's own eyes began to water, how could his Hikari ever feel this way? He was about to deny it all but she continued.

"I'm fine with that." Hikari lifted herself up while Kei relaxed his arms to slide his hands down to just her back. "Because Hikari is the only one Kei loves. Someone like me is the only one Kei actually makes sure to always say 'Do your best' to when we do challenges." Kei felt his heart burst at the teary look of love his Hikari was giving him. Hikari gently took his face in both her hands.

"Because Kei is the only one Hikari loves too! And as long as Hikari can stay by Kei's side it doesn't matter what place we are, or what we do, Hikari will be happy!" With those final words Hikari kissed Kei fully.

Kei could hardly believe the words she had said or the emotion that he'd felt from her. Her lips sent electrical jolts throughout his body. No matter how long he knew her, he now knew she'd never stop being the Hikari he fell in love with so long ago. The passion flowing from her threatened to drown him completely, but he didn't even want to fight it. He gladly let himself drown in everything she was willing to give him. He vowed to himself to return these heartfelt words in everything he did. He's show her he was worth her love. He'd make sure she'd be happy for eternity and even longer.

(Evil Kei's laughter: and I'll obliterate any who said she can't compare to me!) Aoi Ogata sneezed suddenly, overcome with the feeling that perhaps it was time to have Alisa visit her family in London.

Kei and Hikari shared that kiss bathed in each other's love till the sun's setting left them in the dark of night. Finally the kiss broke as they gently quieted their rapidly beating hearts. "Thank you Hikari." Kei finally broke the silence. Hikari only smiled in return before lowering her head back to his shoulder. "So I guess this means I'll never be able to return the defeat you gave me then?"

Hikari's head shot up "When did I defeat you?!" Kei chuckled at her ability to change moods so easily.

Kei reached up and tenderly stroked her cheek. "I know you've never noticed or realized, but I lost to you the day you took my heart. I've been doing everything since then trying to regain that loss." He brought his other hand up to pull her face down for a soul touching kiss. "But I've now realized I'm happy to leave you with the victory over my heart for all time." Kei felt the tears falling from his own eyes as well as the ones that were running over his hands still gently stroking Hikari's cheeks. "You've always been number one with me, my beloved Hikari."

Hikari's heart burst at those words, happiness consumed her everything, not because of being called number one, but because she was truly Kei's one. "I won't stop trying to defeat Takishima." Hikari smiled, "But I'm fine being Kei's equal and partner forever."

Kei's eyes filled with shock and hope. "Does that mean?" he couldn't bring himself to say it, to actually hope it could be true.

"Takishima lost completely." Hikari grinned, causing Kei to sweat drop again, his hope beginning to slip, figuring Hikari's normal denseness had made her unaware of what her words could have meant. "Because Kei will always have Hikari's heart forever now." She whispered as she kissed him again. When they broke this time she had a playful gleam in her eyes. "Shall Hikari ask Kei, while Kei asks Hikari? So we're even?" she brought her hand up and began fiddling with the rubber band ring she still wore. Kei brought his own rubber band ringed hand to clasp hers.

"Kei"

"Hikari"

"Become my"

"Become my"

"Wife!"

"Husband!"

A moment passed as thoughts of what those words truly meant filled their minds.

"I accept Hikari."

"I accept Kei."

Another kiss of intense love followed. Kei and Hikari could hardly believe themselves what had just occurred in each others arms. They had truly found each other, and now they were going to refuse to ever let go. Finally the kiss ended quietly with a quick peck from Kei. "Wait here a moment Hikari, I need something from my room." Hikari nodded as she pouted a little at having to leave her comfortable spot, but she too had something to get. Something that had been hidden away for far too long.

Quickly both parties dashed to the hiding places and returned to each other, each holding a small box. They both grinned when opening them revealed a beautiful pair of rings. Hikari was dazzled by the simplicity of the ring Kei carefully slipped on her finger after removing the rubber band. She'd always thought rings were going to be encrusted with diamonds and her ring to him would never compare with his ring to her.

"Takishima Group owns the store you bought the ring at." Kei chuckled as she returned the favor of removing the rubber band and placing the band on his finger. "I made sure the ring I got for Hikari matched what she got for me." Hikari smiled happily at Kei's ability to read her so well. Standing there holding her new ring Hikari really felt the impact of what was happening.

"This isn't a dream right?" Hikari's eyes became slightly frantic before she saw Kei's comforting smile, his own concerns dashed away with hers. "No." she said as she stole a quick kiss. "Kei and Hikari will be together from now on." Kei nodded as the pair embraced each other tightly. Both seeking the reassurance that it really wasn't a dream they'd awaken from. In each others arms they fell to slumber on the chair that Kei always sat in. Dreaming of what was to become, both excited and fearful of the future that they would forge together. Dreaming away the night awaiting the mornings light.

Because no dream could ever match the way they felt for each other.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my first Fan fiction ^^!


End file.
